The Serpent & The Mare
by Kalidawn
Summary: !Somewhat AU-ish! Kat Trevelyan never expected that she would fall in love on her journeys as Inquisitor, much less with a mage from Tevinter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Bioware and EA.**

**Just a shout-out to my beta - Thank you! For beta'ing this chapter and the next one.**

**Reasons for calling this an AU is... Well, because some may be butthurt over my choice of change; Dorian will be bi. **

**So, for heavens sake (and mine) stop reading right now and click the return button if you don't like it. I am not forcing people to read my story. It's not canon, everyone knows that, I know that. **

**To those who are still with me so far, welcome and I hope you enjoy this fanfic which turned out as nothing more than a smutty two-shot :)**

* * *

The first time she'd met Dorian Pavus was when he came to Haven, blasting at the wooden gate. The time to speak was short but already then she knew that he was a smug bastard. His arrogance was clear in the way he spoke and carried himself. _Damn Vint_, she thought. Although him risking his own life to warn them about the attack was heroic. Selfless. Perhaps he wasn't so bad.

She regretted that thought when they'd finally had time to speak. Dorian was a master at pissing her off, much more than others. He relished in his advantage, his ability to make her skin itch with just a look, the way he would just incline his head towards her, greeting her and all she would do was scowl because he **always** wore a smug grin every time she saw him.

As the Inquisition settled in Skyhold, she found herself spending almost all of her downtime in the tower, specifically the library. One of her favourite ways to pass time was reading, so it made sense she would be there often.

Dorian would look over her shoulder, poking to her, asking about anything and everything. At one point, she was reading peacefully with no Dorian around whatsoever. Or so she'd thought. The door slammed open and in stepped the pestering mage, already having spotted her, the second he stepped in the library, a smile speading on his lips as he walked over to her table by wooden railing, the railing that was meant for keeping people on the **right **side, safely. Not many minutes passed and she almost hurled him over that same wooden railing.

However, as she learned to be patient with the mage, her feelings towards him changed quickly. Instead of reading books, she talked with him, sometimes way into the night. The more she got to know Dorian, the more she realized that she liked him. As a friend, of course.

All of his traits matched hers. The irony, the sarcasm, the wit and charm. He was still a smug bastard, but she even began to like that side of him too. When she saw a chance, she threw a suggestive remark at him, and to her surprise he responded with his own. Since then, their playful and flirty banter was now her favourite thing to pass time with.

Their friendship had taken a drastic turn when Mother Giselle revealed a letter from Dorian's father. She still couldn't believe that the priestess had had the gall to ask that it be kept hidden from him.

She knew that Dorian's relationship with his family was strained, but she also thought that perhaps this could improve things. When she'd shown him the letter, to say he threw a fit was an understatement. He was furious and confused, although thankful that she'd informed him.

The two of them decided to travel to the Gull and Lantern to confront his father. Everything seemed to be okay until Dorian threw his biggest secret onto the table - He was into men. While she didn't have anything against it, she was still somewhat disappointed and angry. After his admission, she'd convinced him to stay and talk things over with his father.

She'd avoided him for a few days after that, needing time to accept her feelings about the whole situation. Dorian had, quite tactfully, broken down her walls and wormed his way into her heart. However, these feelings were still confusing to her, not knowing whether it was simple attraction or actually love.

The library was empty when she had gone to him. As they talked things through, she pointed out that he'd led her on, making her believe that there had been a chance of something more than friendship between them. He had apologized, seeming almost afraid of losing her friendship. That's when she decided to bury her feelings for him, deep down, away and hidden from him. She would rather have him by her side as a friend than him not being there at all.

It all seemed to calm down after that. They fell into their usual routine... until the rumours began. Mother Giselle was, not surprisingly, the first one to point it out. These rumours apparently said that Dorian was seducing the Inquisitor into doing what he wanted. That they were lovers. That he'd left his family for her.

She could go on and on about the gossip.

Her feelings had been neatly put away until the rumours. They flared up once more when Dorian had defended both of them, demanding names of those who had said such things, saying that if she believed them to be true, that she might as well leave because it showed how little she knew the Inquisitor, clearly ignoring how much good Kat had done in the past months. Then he threw the closing line at the priestess.

"_I'd rather have rumours of being involved with her than some skimpy tramp."_

Now he had her confused. Was he implying something or was it just a means to calm down the lies?

She didn't want to know.

"You're frowning. Keep at it and you'll begin to look older than you already are." His voice startled her a little, being so far gone in her mind. Her eyes glanced over at him, sitting in his chair. They were in the library, as always, Dorian sitting in the chair and her placed on the floor.

"Something you want to share perhaps? Lately you've been frowning quite a bit. It's not pretty." he lifted a leg over the other, leaning back in the chair, waiting for her response.

"It's nothing, really. I'm-"

"Fine. You say that every damn time I ask you..." He shook his head, a sigh escaping him. "Kat, for Maker's sake, talk to me."

She lowered her green eyes to the floor, not wanting to look into his piercing ones as she spoke "I- I guess I'm just feeling lost. After Halamshiral... I don't know, Dorian." She stretched out her legs, wincing as her knees cracked. "I'm fine, trust me."

"I hate it when you lie. Have I ever told you suck at it?" he asked.

"Multiple times, I'm afraid."

"Then start talking."

"You're persistent."

"When it concerns you, dear, always."

She felt a smile spread, a quiet chuckle escaping from her "There are things you don't want to know." Kat knew he was glaring at her. Before he could say anything, she stood up and went to the small window, looking out over the moon-lit mountains. "I never thanked you for the dance, by the way," she whispered.

He raised a brow. "No problem, but you're not going to change the subject," he scoffed.

Her shoulders felt tense, a small feeling of irritation bubbling up. "I don't want to talk about it, Dorian. Leave it."

"Something happened at the Winter Palace..." he trailed off, his eyes boring into her back. "Didn't it?"

Kat glanced over her shoulder, their eyes meeting briefly "Both yes and no. Leave it be."

Dorian felt annoyance brewing at her stubbornness. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"I do... Asshole."

"Tsk, tsk. Now she's swearing."

Kat was thankful that he didn't press the subject further, the nervous knot in her stomach slowly untangling itself. She could hear him stand up from the chair, going to stand beside her, his eyes out on the horizon. He was breathing deeply, seeming a little anxious. She studied him as he stared out the window.

"Remember when that noble woman threatened to have you killed for being my lover?" The sudden question threw her off, her breath getting caught in her throat.

"Nobles do love their rumours," she piped out, her voice weak from the dryness of her throat.

"They sure do. It's getting quite bothersome." he said slowly.

_Ouch_. To say that that didn't hurt would be a lie. A very big one. She felt the sting of tears behind her eyes, the lump in her throat making it hard for her breathe. Kat clenched her hands into her shirt, biting her lip to prevent a sob escaping.

"If it's such a big problem for you, then..." she took a deep breath, noticing how her voice cracked, "I'll-... ask Leliana or Josephine to silence them."

Dorian's eyes snapped to her the instant she said it. He stared at her but she couldn't stand it, so she lowered her eyes and turned around.

"Why are you suddenly so-" he was cut off quickly by her quick turn to face him startling him. "Angry? Hurt?" she snapped at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but again she interrupted him. "You want to know what's been on my mind?" She was getting angrier the more she looked at him. The frustration that had welled up inside her finally being let out.

"Kat, what-!" She was quick, her small hands grabbing his shoulders, forcefully pushing him back against the wall. Kat stared into his surprised eyes, before her gaze drifted down to his lips and she halted for a second.

Her lips brushed his softly and Dorian froze in the spot, his eyes widening. Kat slid her hands down to his chest, her hands fisting into his shirt. Kat put more pressure into the kiss, feeling his resistance. She knew it was wrong but there was no going back now. Her eyes were closed, her mind solely concentrating on the feelings the kiss gave her. _If it's the only time I get to do this, then so be it_.

To her utmost surprise, his hands slowly raised, sliding up her neck, cupping her face. The he pushed back into the kiss, his lips moving against hers slowly. Dorian pushed himself off the wall and spun her around so Kat was trapped between him and the wall. Her mind was spinning from the movement, her lungs slowly beginning to burn from lack of air.

She leaned back, removing her lips from his. They were both breathing heavily, their chests rubbing against each other. She searched his eyes for any sign of emotion but found none other than surprise.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her breathlessly.

"You know why, Dorian. Don't pretend not to..." she trailed off as he leaned in, his breath whisking past her ear.

"You tell me, Kat." he said. Her nervousness washed over her like cold water "I-I can't tell you exactly what it is I'm feeling. I don't even know."

Dorian straightened and looked down at the woman in his arms. Kat was beautiful, even he couldn't deny it. With her green eyes, the intense colour of grass in the spring, her high cheekbones, so perfectly sculptured, and her long black hair, with its curling tips. His eyes stared at her plump lips, reddened from the kiss.

"This is wrong..." he trailed off, his mind telling him something else. _She looks so alluring right now. It's... tempting._

He felt a jolt of warmth when she bit her lip. He could feel her dainty hands clench and unclench his shirt. His thumb glided over her bottom lip, stopping her from biting it. "Stop." he could barely get the word out.

Kat opened her mouth to say something but his lips engulfed hers as before. He felt her arms around his neck, pulling his body against hers. The kiss heated up as her tongue met his, mingling together, battling for dominance.

Dorian moved his arm and placed it around her midsection, lifting her up slightly. Kat moaned into the kiss as she was pressed against the cold wall. Dorian released her lips, travelling down her neck, nipping and licking the soft skin as Kat sighed appreciatively in pleasure. Her arms wrapped around his head, pulling it closer to her, her hands gliding through his hair. She gasped in surprise when he lifted her up by grabbing her thighs, settling her legs around his hips.

"Uh..." she gulped as she felt something against her center. Dorian stopped his attack on her neck, glancing up at her with dark eyes, his pupils dilated "You expected something else?" he asked.

Kat shook her head "It's just that-" He grabbed her behind, making her yelp, and pressed her body against him, taking in the sight of her eyes rolling back in pleasure and the way she bit her lip.

"It's been some time since I've been with a woman..."

"How long?"

"Years. It's not something I think about much."

"And yet you say-"

Kat gasped as he kissed her briefly, his dark eyes filled with desire and her own needquickly rose to higher levels as they locked eyes.

"As I was saying, it may have been years but I do remember some things," he said, his voice sounding both smug and unsure. Kat nodded slowly, a smile playing at her lips. He smiled back slightly and she leaned in, kissing him on the side of his mouth. Her hands left their spot in his hair, travelling down to his shirt, finding the buttons easily.

"You need help?" he asked impishly, as her hands fumbled with his buttons. She groaned in impatience, removing her hands, letting him do the work. He removed the shirt, throwing it into the chair he sat at before.

Kat studied his chest, a burning sensation throbbing between her legs. She wet her lips, saying, "You're so..."

"Handsome? Sexy?"

"Arrogant."

"You like it."

"Never said I didn't."

His fingers sought out top button of her blouse, but her hand stopped him. "Dorian... If it's not what you-..." He tilted his head, his other hand taking a hold of her chin, making her look at him.

"Don't make me more confused than I already am, Kat. So shut up," he said, is words quick and painless. She nodded slowly and removed her hand, and his fingers let go of her chin and began to unbutton her blouse. Kat felt her face heat up as he pulled the blouse apart, revealing her chest to his hungry eyes. The cold air hit her and her nipples hardened into sharp points. Dorian raised a brow at the reaction.

"Stop staring at them," she mumbled.

He used a hand to cup a breast, feeling the weight of it in his palm, surprised at how soft it was. His thumb rolled over her nipple and Kat gasped loudly. He glanced at her before leaning down and sucking it into his mouth.

Her arms pulled at his head, pressing him into her chest, soft gasps escaping her as he attacked her breasts. Her legs tightened around him, in doing so bringing them close together, creating a friction that had them both groan in pleasure.

While his mouth were attacking her chest, his fingers snaked down her flat stomach, feeling small goosebumps forming at his feather light touch.

"Maker..." he huffed impatiently as he brushed his fingers against her pants. He was growing anxious, feeling his member getting harder and harder by the minute. His fingers swiftly found a way to open her pants and he slid his hand down between her legs.

Dorian groaned as he found her center, the wetness surprising him a little. He searched with his fingers, trying to find that so-called pleasure spot in her outer folds he'd heard so much about.

Kat moaned deeply, making him realize that he'd found it. He pressed his index finger against it and her hips bucked against his, trapping his hand between them. He moved his fingers through her slick folds, making her squeal and thrash against him.

Kat was breathing heavily. "It's more fun if we remove the clothing..." she said, trailing off as he pulled out his hand, studying the juicy substans on his fingers. She raised an elegant brow, chuckling as he looked perplexed. "It's not poisonous."

"I know but I'm surprised at how... wet it was."

Kat scoffed, "It's perfectly normal, idiot. Now take off your clothes."

Dorian let go of her slowly, savouring the feeling of her thighs tightening around him just before sliding down. He smirked when he heard a strangled moan from her as she slid over the bulge in his pants.

He was the first to remove his clothing and Kat had a hard time keeping her hands to herself, staring at the perfectly-sculpted body before her. Her hungry eyes travelled down over his chest and then she saw _that_.

_Oh, he's well gifted, alright_, she thought as her mouth dried up, feeling her body move on its own, her hands pulling down her pants and undergarment.

Kat straightened her back, the familiar wave of uncertainty washing over her. That feeling only worsened when Dorian stared at her body, obviously taking in the view. She covered her private parts with her arms, hearing a disapproving grunt from him.

"Now don't be such a tease, dear." He pulled her arms away, backing her against the wall. Kat gasped as her bare back hit the cold stone. Her gasp was cut short as his lips attacked hers with renewed intent. Dorian trapped her hands over her head, his other hand sliding over her naked hips, down to her rounded bottom. His touch created a fiery path and her moans were interrupted by the kiss.

She wanted to touch him so badly, slightly irritated by the way he kept her arms above her head. She pushed out from the wall, her naked chest pressing against his, closing small gap between them.

Dorian suddenly let go of her arms, their heated kiss ended. Their ragged breaths mingled, chests rubbing against each other.

Her hands slid up his strong, muscled arms, noting on how soft his skin was. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it again, not wanting her rambling mouth to ruin it.

"Can we move onto more primal things before I fall asleep?" he asked, his voice rough, impatience clear in the tones he used. Kat slowly nodded, allowing him to pick her up.

_This is actually happening..._ She closed her eyes as she felt him line up against her entrance. Dorian groaned as the tip touched her center, wetness sliding down his member.

Kat felt him slide inside her smoothly and she thanked the Maker she wasn't a virgin. It would have hurt, the way his member stretched her out. Her muscles rippled and danced around the intrusion, making him gasp in pleasure.

Her nails dug into the skin of his back, moaning as she rolled her hips and he slid in deeper.

She cried out as he pulled out, only to push back in slowly, testing the waters. He did it again and again, until all the empty places were gone. Kat grabbed his neck, pulling him to her and kissing him roughly. The stone against her back was rubbing against her with every stroke and sheclawed at his shoulders and back, creating thin red marks. He hissed as the kiss ended, backing up against the chair. The back of his knees hit the edge and he fell into the chair, her weight settling on top of him.

Her eyes widened at the new position, his member hitting her at a new angle. Neither of them moved for a moment, the only sound was their mixed breathing.

She rolled her hips, noticing how his eyes rolled into the back of his head, a strangled moan on his lips. She felt empowered, guiding his hands to her hips, placing them how she wanted them.

Thankfully, Dorian was a quick learner and soon he guided her gyrating hips. He opened his eyes, taking in the sight of her bouncing on top of him. Her hair was dishevelled, tiny beads of sweat on her forehead, green eyes closed in concentration and mouth agape as the sounds of pleasure escaped her. Suddenly she twisted her hips, clenching his member so tightly that he forgot how to breath for a second. His hand on her hip clenched so hard it would bruise later on.

Knowing he was nearing his end, he took his other hand and placed it between their bodies. He quickly found the bud he had discovered before and pressed a thumb against it, throwing off her pace as her hips bucked against him. He put more pressure on the sensitive bundle and heard Kat's breath catch in her throat.

His name escaped her lips like a prayer as she fell over the edge. Dorian was glad that there was no one else in the tower, her strangled scream would've caused quite the ruckus.

Kat hugged his body to her, his lips inviting hers into a hard kiss. She rolled her hips again and again, keeping his mouth trapped. Then his back stiffened, his eyes widened and his hands sought out her hips, grasping onto her so he wouldn't lose himself.

After a moment, his hold slackened and his back relaxed. She softened the kiss, her dainty hands cupping his face. His arms slid up her back, pressing her against him.

A heavy sigh escaped him as the kiss ended. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting the satisfied smile that she wore. He grinned back at her.

"I don't know what to say, Dorian," she said softly.

"Perhaps none of us should say anything until we're finished."

"But we just-"

Dorian shook his head "As far as I'm concerned, we're nowhere near finished." he kissed her briefly.

"I-" she piped out as the kiss ended but he cut her off with another quick peck.

"Get dressed and fast. I'm getting impatient."

* * *

Morning came, the sun's rays washing over Skyhold. The birds were chirping outside her windows and Kat groaned in displeasure. She yawned and rolled to her other side, a pleased smile on her lips.

She'd had the most surprising dream last night. Also the dirtiest. A small chuckle rose as she clearly recalled the dream. He'd taken her so many times, she had lost count.

Her arm stretched out to the other side of her bed but when he fingers touched skin she jolted awake. She stared at the naked back of Dorian and now that she actually noticed it, every movement hurt down there.

Dorian sighed deeply in his waking, rolling onto his back. Kat was frozen in place as he stretched out his arms, yawning as he did so. He opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling, until his face turned to the side and he met her green eyes.

"I hate waking up early." He sounded like he always did. Casual, like nothing had happened. Kat was almost panicking. He was in her bed, for Maker's sake! And naked too, by the look of it.

"I-... We-" She stopped talking. She had no words for this. Dorian raised a brow at her croaking words "You're babbling." he pointed out.

"Did we-?"

"I lost count, dear. But I believe we may have created a new record."

"Oh Maker.." she said, her voice muffled as she rolled onto her stomach, hiding her face in her hands. Dorian moved over to her side of the bed and his legs touched hers briefly,under the same blanket. Kat was never so slow to notice things but this time she was absolutely lost.

He put his hand on her lower back, leaning his head on his arm. "Why are you so upset?" he asked, his hand sliding further up her back.

"You hate me. I would hate me. I mean, I practically threw myself at you... Maker, I'm so sorry."

He gave her a half-smile "You did throw yourself at me, but if I recall correctly, I didn't protest." She peeked at him beneath her hair as he continued, "And I could never hate you, Kat." He removed his hand from her back, moving to brush some of her hair to the side so he could see her. "I'm not sorry. Surprised and confused yes, but I am not sorry."

His words comforted her and he let his hand cup her cheek. "What happens now then?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "That I don't know. Perhaps I should tell Iron Bull about this." Kat nodded but as she processed the words she jolted up from the bed.

"Why would you tell Bull...?"

"He and I are kind of sleeping together," he said nonchalantly, "It's nothing serious." His words did nothing to calm the rising storm. Kat glared at him, getting even angrier as he looked confused when she left the bed, not caring about her naked body.

"And you're telling me this _now_?!" she hissed at him, balling her hands into fists, the desire to beat the living shit out of him getting stronger as she stared at his carefree expression. "I can't believe you kept this from me! How the fuck am I supposed to look Bull in the eye now? Maker, I feel horrible." she turned around, hugging her arms around herself.

Kat didn't notice how Dorian trailed his eyes down her body, appreciation shining in their depths. "I seriously want to beat the shit out of you, Dorian," she warned him. "I think you should leave."

"Such language for a lady, Trevelyan," he said sarcastically and Kat had to bite her cheek to restrain herself from yelling at him as he continued, "but I don't think it would be wise of me to leave you at the moment."

"Get out!" she yelled, whipping around only to meet his chest. She stared at the naked skin, her ire growing even stronger. She was about to shove him away but Dorian caught her tiny hands in his.

"Listen to me, woman. I said it's nothing serious." She glared at him but it didn't seem so threatening as tears welled up in her eyes as well. Dorian felt a pang of guilt shoot through him, "He won't mind. You are throwing a fit for no reason."

"No reason?!" she bit out, "Do you hear the bullshit you're saying?"

"No, I do not. Cause it's not." He lowered her arms slowly, looking her dead in the eye. "Bull has told me of.. some interesting things his people do."

"What?" she hissed out.

"I quote 'It's not uncommon for three people to sleep together'... It's their kind of way of de-stressing. It sounds quite fun." he explained.

Kat's eyes widened as she caught the meaning of his words "You're suggesting-" Dorian nodded, a small grin spreading "Bull has expressed his desires to me. At the time I didn't know I was... Into women also." Jealousy washed over her at the mention of other women. Dorian noticed this and he pecked her mouth with his lips. "Well, I'm _into_ you."

"This is..." Kat shook her head, "Crazy. That you even suggest it is.."

"Maker forbid the Inquisitor having a little bit of fun." she chuckled at his comment.

"But he's so... big!" she gasped, the pain she could imagine made her squirm, "I don't know..."

Dorian let go of her hands and pulled her to his chest. "Oh, he's.. Well, big. But with enough time, I think it'll be easy." She looked away, her eyes staring into the distance.

He leaned down and placed small kisses on her neck, saying, "Think about it, dear," before lifting her up in his arms, her legs automatically winding around his hips.

"But think about it later. I'm not quite finished with you yet."

* * *

Eh. It is PWP. I know. There may have been some OOC in there as well but..

Thank you for reading. Leave a review if you'd like :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Bioware and EA.**

**Just a shout-out to my beta - Thank you! For beta'ing this chapter.**

**Reasons for calling this an AU is... Well, because some may be butthurt over my choice of change; Dorian will be bi.**

**So, for heavens sake (and mine) stop reading right now and click the return button if you don't like it. I am not forcing people to read my story. It's not canon, everyone knows that, I know that.**

**To those who are still with me so far, welcome and I hope you enjoy this fanfic which turned out as nothing more than a smutty two-shot.**

* * *

Kat closed the door behind her, feeling relieved as she was out of sight from her friends. Varric had invited everyone for a game of Wicked Grace and everybody had accepted the distraction.

She sighed, pushing a hand through her bangs framing her face. Her emerald eyes looked for a shelf with beverages on it and quickly found one in a darkened corner of the kitchen.

Her body was slowly returning to normal. The pressure between her legs was fading slowly and she was hoping that it wouldn't return till later.

The little arrangement Dorian had suggested... Well, the three of them had been together twice until Dorian suddenly decided that he didn't want Bull there and he didn't want to sleep with the warrior either. Something had changed after Bull started to want her attention as well.

Some may have called her cheap because she had been shifting between the two of them the past month, but she couldn't say no to either of them.

When she needed rough and fast sex, she went to Bull. He was a great bed partner, and because the positions he could put her in made her toes curl in delight.

Then, there was her best friend. Dorian could do fast and rough too, but it always ended up in a slow pace, slowly building up towards unimaginable pleasure for both of them. What she found funny though, was that it was Dorian she spent time with the most.

_You're in love with him, idiot... _her mind reminded her and she cracked a small smile. Kat had not told him of her feelings and perhaps she wouldn't. Maker knows how much she wanted to, but not knowing whether him and Bull were still an 'item' or not, she kept her feelings for Dorian a secret.

_You're scared he might not feel the same, h_er mind promted her and she scowled. Her hand went to the dusty wooden shelf and her eyes scanned for something her companions might want to drink. It probably didn't matter, seeing as most of them were already drunk.

"Trying to avoid me, are you?" Kat jumped a little in shock, not having heard or seen Dorian enter the small kitchen. He stood leaning against a wooden table, arms folded across his broad chest, a sultry look on his face. His hazel eyes caught her emerald ones and Kat swallowed.

"And just when the images in my mind were getting good... It didn't help either that Bull was making you flush and squirm in your chair." He pushed off the table and went to stand beside her, eyes looking at the shelf while Kat found herself staring at him.

"I didn't exactly need help, you know," she blurted out.

Dorian glanced at her and gave her a small grin, saying, "Sure you do. I'm a gentleman, love." His voice... It was an octave deeper, just like...

Kat felt the pressure between her legs once more and she sighed inwardly.

He hummed as he took out a bottle of Tevintian wine "Ah. This is a good one. Great for drinking oneself into a stupor." She raised her brow in question. "It's not the same we have in_ our _secret spot." He wiggled an eyebrow at her and Kat chuckled.

Trying to suppress the desire building in her, she continued to look at the wine shelf, trying to find something for her dwarven friend. Varric wasn't very fond of wine and they had run out of beer.

Dorian left her side, and she thought he had ventured back into the Inn, but when his body suddenly appeared behind her, she froze. Kat knew what he was after. "You didn't _just _come here to help me, did you?" she asked him. She felt his hands on her hips and she was suddenly brought proximately up against his hips and his... Kat felt her cheeks heat up.

"Exactly," he said, to her lack of surprise, "I was in luck. I never thought you would leave _his _side." he drawled.

His hands travelled from her hips and up under her shirt, meeting her bare skin. Dorian buried his nose in her neck, breathing in her sweet smell. Kat squirmed against him, trying to relieve some of the pressure between her thighs.

Dorian was in luck, as Kat liked to wear clothes three times her size, and she always wore them back at Skyhold. Although he preferred her naked, that would have to wait for later. Right now it was just a momentary satisfaction he needed.

"You didn't think I'd notice how you kept looking at me with those green eyes of yours, love? Peeking over your cards, desire dancing in your eyes?" He grinded his hips against her backside and Kat bit her lip.

"You're such a tease."he said before licking her neck.

"This is the wrong place to this, Dorian..." She trailed off into a gasp as he cupped her breasts and tweaked her already hard nipples between his fingers. Kat had to brace herself against the shelf in front of them, afraid she might fall apart if he kept doing things like that.

"Depends on how loud you'll be, love... You'll have to be quiet." His breath whisked past her ear and goosebumps spread across her skin. One of his hands left its spot on her breast and slid down her stomach, soon reaching between her legs. Dorian cupped her through her pants, feeling the heat through the cloth. "Do me the kindness of-" He was cut off by her legs clamping together, squeezing his hand between her thighs.

"It's not the right time nor-" Kat began, only to be caught off guard as he wormed his hand free and cupped her jaw, turning her face towards his and kissing her feverishly. Kat couldn't hold back her moan and she leaned into the kiss. She really hated that he was such a _good _kisser_._

He released her lips and jaw, staring into her eyes. Keeping their gaze locked, his hand went down to her center again and gently pried her legs apart. He grinned as she did what he wanted and kissed her briefly.

"I want you, Kat," he whispered against her lips and she knew she had lost the battle. Dorian could twirl her around his little finger like a pro. How could she resist him?

"I hate it when you do that..." she admitted as he loosened the knot keeping her pants in place. They fell to the floor soundlessly and the cool air in the room made her shiver. He seemed to notice this, both of his hands rubbing her thighs gently, trying to give her some warmth.

"Mmh. I know." He sounded cocky and she hated it. Kat moved her arms to the hem of her shirt, but his hand stopped her, "I'll save the complete image for later. Now I just..." He grit his teeth as his hand scrambled with his robe, clearly growing impatient.

Kat snickered at his irritated growl, raising an eyebrow as he glared at her theatrically.

Finally, he got the knot loose and he grabbed the back of her neck, nipping on her soft skin. "Try to keep it quiet. Unless you want them to barge in here..." he trailed off suggestively. Kat felt a jolt surge through her at the mention of getting caught in the act.

_Maker, what's wrong with me?_

He pressed against her opening and Kat bit her lip to contain a moan. Slowly he entered her, trying to contain the groan escaping him.

Dorian placed a hand besides hers on the shelf whilst his other circled around her waist. Kat grabbed his arm that was around her when he pulled out and thrust back in, gasping in pleasure. As always, he hit all the right places and she was already approaching the edge. Dorian moaned a little too loud as her walls clamped down on his member but he didn't care, his mind foggy from the pleasure. They could have an audience and he wouldn't stop.

His pace increased a little and Kat had to brace herself against the shelf with both her arms, trying to hold the moans back, biting her bottom lip. His hand left the shelf and grabbed a handful of her black hair, pulling back enough to reveal her neck to his hungry lips.

"A-ah.. Dorian," she whimpered. His pace slowed and she pushed back against his hips, desperate to reach her end.

"Don't slow down-!" Her hand shot to her mouth, covering it as a loud gasp erupted from her when he drove into her harder and faster than before.

He let out a breathless laugh "You want them to come in and see you... You little tease." he pulled her hair, fisting it in his hand. Kat didn't answer, lost in the pleasure.

His hand sought out her waist and backside as he began to move faster against her, setting the rhythm and angling his hips upward. He was so close to hitting that one spot, so close that Kat was almost sobbing in frustration.

She leaned forward, hands grasping onto the shelf for dear life. It wasn't long before she was falling apart, trying to tell him how amazing it felt, how close she was. She ground desperately against his movements, spreading her legs farther as she clenched around him. "Don't stop," she gasped, "don't stop, don't stop. _Shit! _Don't stop–!" her climax slammed into her, and hard; she didn't know if she was crying out loud and she didn't care. The shuddering waves rode through her body, and if he wasn't holding her, her legs would have given out. As it was, her arms fared no better, and Dorian caught her as she lost all her strength. His hips slowed; though he meant to allow her time to recover, the effect was as if he were fanning the embers. There was no way her legs would hold out for another round of that, so she turned around to face him. Dorian grabbed her backside and lifted her up, pressing her up against the shelf. Her arms wound around his neck, and her tongue darted out to his ear.

"_Please._"

She sank her teeth into his earlobe, and he buried himself inside her again with a groan. They were a tangle of limbs, one of his hands buried in her hair, pulling softly at her hair, the other grasping desperately at her hip, his pace going more steady and measured this time. Bound up so tightly in him, she could hear the sharpness of his breaths, feel the thundering of his heartbeat. His control was gradually slipping, and his thrusts became more erratic. The muttered Tevintian, some of it either beyond her comprehension or past recognition, ratcheted up the effect. She clung tighter, trying not to lose it as the tension started building again.

He noticed. "Kat," he managed. "Love. Are you – " She dug her fingernails into the backs of his shoulders and whimpered as his hips spread her legs wider and the spark of her orgasm caught light. That was answer enough, apparently, and suddenly the dam burst. Dorian was mindless, any restraint abandoned as he charged toward his peak. Kat beat him to it, the tightness and fluttering of her muscles pulling him with her over the edge. She let loose a string of colourful curses, surrendering herself to the strength of his final thrusts as his grip on her hair tightened. As he came, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, muffling the low moans that held her name.

As the pair was slowly coming down from their high, the door opened a little and Varric peeked his head in, saying "Hey, what the hell is taking you guys so -" he choked when he saw them.

Kat couldn't believe her luck and she hid her face in Dorian's neck, muffling a curse. The mage glanced over his shoulder, sending the dwarf a glare.

"Uh..." Varric closed the door quickly, "They'll be out in a second! Kat had trouble finding the right beer for me," he excused.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kat was fully clothed again and Dorian had adjusted his attire. He grabbed a random bottle from the shelf, glancing at her. "This will do," he said softly.

Kat felt the tension in the air. _Damn it, Varric! You little shit!_

She moved to open the door, but she was grabbed and turned around to meet Dorian's hungry lips. He delved into her mouth hungrily, making to sure not to miss anything. Her eyes fluttered closed and her arms wound up around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

"I expect you _alone_ in your quarters later, Kat." He emphasised on the 'alone' part, indicating that there was no one else but him for her tonight. She gave him a small smile and pecked the corner of his mouth "Depends on how you act for the rest of the game..." she trailed off as she opened the door to the Inn.

Dorian grinned at her teasing and made a deal with himself; he would make _sure _that he was the only one tonight.

* * *

"I-I can't- Ah... Please!" Dorian drove into her harder and she cried out again. His hands kept her hips in place, causing her frustration to grow stronger. She wanted to meet his thrusts with her own, to make them both feel good.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, the sight of him; hair dishevelled, his usual hazel coloured eyes almost black with desire for _her_, teeth clamped tightly together, small beads of sweat running down his cheeks.

"Kat," he ground out, leaning over her, his chest going flush against her bare back, one hand going under her to tweak a nipple, the other going to her bundle of nerves. Kat bucked against him now that her hips were free from his hold and she sobbed in relief as her frustration finally disappeared.

"More. I want _more_," she demanded. Dorian eagerly complied, pulling her upwards, bringing her back flush against his chest, making Kat moan loudly at the new position.

"Maker, just cum, woman," he groaned as her walls clamped down on him. He didn't know how much longer he could take this exquisite torture. It didn't help that she was just _tethering_ at the edge; she was getting tighter by the second and he loved it.

Kat was frantic in her movements, one second her hands grasped at his arms, the other they dug into his hair, then suddenly pulling at her own black locks. "I'm so-," she gasped as time stood still for a brief time, the pleasure circuiting and her body went stiff. Her eyes widened, a white-hot bolt of pleasure hit her mind, blowing it into pieces. Her hands clenched his arms so hard that her nails dug deep into his skin, drawing a little blood.

Dorian followed her, not a mere second after, taking a hold of her jaw with one hand, kissing her deeply, making her swallow his groan. Their kiss slowed, the euphoria ending, their breathing decelerating to normal, his other hand resting on her abdomen, his fingers sliding across her warm skin.

"Beautiful," he sighed against her lips and she smiled at the compliment. Kat slid away from him, leaving his embrace, falling to the bed with a huff. Her emerald eyes studied him as he took the blanket, covering their bodies with the soft material. He turned, propping his head up on his elbow, a _very _satisfied smirk directed at her. "You're insatiable, love," he said teasingly.

Kat rolled onto her stomach, folding her arms under her head and resting it there. "You're the one to talk. I think we broke the old record," she chuckled.

He shrugged carelessly. "What can I say?" he said, winking at her, "I have _good _stamina." She shook her head, amused by his antics. Feeling relaxed and sated, she let her mind drift off. Closing her eyes, she was nearly falling sleep but a warm hand touched her cheek softly and she cracked an eye open, emerald meeting hazel.

"What?" she mumbled.

Dorian stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "I... uh..." The hand on her cheek moved away, and she already missed the touch. He seemed to be thinking hard until he smiled at her, his expression going blank. "Let's get some sleep," he whispered and rolled onto his other side, leaving Kat to stare at his back.

* * *

Making her way down to the training dummies, a frown on her lips, eyes lit with anger and an itch to hit something, Kat passed Cassandra and the warrior raised an eyebrow at the anger emitting from the Inquisitor. "Good morning, Inquisitor," the Nevarran woman said softly, pausing on polishing her shield. "Slept well?"

Kat grumbled out a "Morning" and "No fucking way" and immediately pulled out her sword, jumping at the poor dummy. Cassandra looked at her leader, confused, then shrugged and continued with the polishing.

The next hour seemed to fly by and Kat felt the anger fade, but the need to hit something or _someone_ were still there. So she kept battling the unmoveable dummy. Cassandra had left for breakfast a little while ago, leaving the Inquisitor to train alone, which suited her fine.

"So, Sparkler didn't satisfy last night, huh?" Kat wrinkled her nose at Varric's rumbling voice, sleep still clinging to its edges. He leaned up against the stonewall behind the dummies, rubbing his stubble, his mouth open in a yawn.

She glanced at her friend. "I don't want to talk about it," she murmured. Her eyes turned back to the dummy, her sword glinting in the morning sun as she slashed away.

Varric raised a brow, a slight grin on his lips, shrugging a little. "You might not want to but I want to," he sat down in the soft grass, placing his hands behind his head, leaning back against the wall, closing his eyes as a cool wind blew by them. "I thought he liked," the dwarf paused, doubting what he should call it, "You know... sausage." He cracked one eye open to see if Kat was paying attention, and sighed when he saw that she wasn't "Turns out I was wrong."

She stopped briefly and looked at her friend "It doesn't concern you," she ground out, going back to ignoring him.

"That's where you are wrong, Kat. It does concern me when I see you in such a mood," he pointed out. "I worry about my friends." He smiled and Kat sighed inwardly, knowing that he wouldn't leave the subject alone. She sheathed her sword and stretched her back. "Out with it, Varric," she said to him.

"Oh, the juicy details!" He gestured towards the spot beside him, smile broadening as she sat down beside him, folding her legs beneath her, emerald eyes shooting him a glare. "Oh, no juicy details then," he grumbled, looking thoughtful for a moment. "How did you and Sparkler get to..." Varric trailed off, again not knowing how to find the right word.

Kat looked up at the clear blue sky, seeing the sun's rays shining over the tall walls of Skyhold. "It just happened." she said slowly.

"I want details, Kat! Not just a shrug and the 'it just happened' shit. I want to hear the story."

The Inquisitor sighed, deciding that one way or the other, he would find out everything, so it was perhaps best that she told him herself, rather than he went to Dorian.

So she told him everything she could, leaving out the part containing Bull and her feelings. Varric listened intently, nodding and sometimes interrupting with a question, which annoyed the hell out of Kat, earning him a glare and a shove.

"Alright. So it's not just _men _that he likes. That's good, I guess." Varric shrugged, his head turning to look at her. "But you still haven't told me, why _him_?"

That question made Kat pause, throwing her off-guard. "I..." she mumbled, avoiding looking into his eyes. "It just-"

"Feelings. They are fucking annoying." Varric understood her hesitation. "He doesn't know, does he?"

_Might as well be honest_. "No. He knows I'm attracted to him but-"

"It goes beyond that... I see."

"Stop interrupting, Varric."

"Got it. Sorry."

They sat in silence after that, neither really wanting to say anything further, but the dwarf always had something else to say. "Tell him," he blurted out. Kat choked on a breath and coughed.

"I mean, surely Sparkler must feel _something_," he explained.

Hitting her chest a few times to clear her airways, Kat shook her head. "I'm not so sure."

"Come on, Kat. If he found out he liked women as well and if he didn't have feelings for you, don't you think he would've slept with others?" Varric snickered, memories of how women usually acted around the Vint. "Some women are _begging _him to take them to his bedroom but he only takes you."

"Actually, _I _take him to my bedroom," Kat pointed out. Varric stared at her, wrinkling his nose, a shudder going through him. "Yeah, sure." He clicked his tongue.

"I don't know, Varric."

"Listen, kid," she gave him a glare for that one, "He's an idiot. Idiots need help. So..." he elbowed her playfully, "Why don't you help him?"

"Or I could just talk with him." she said.

"Or you could just talk with him. Either way, I say, do it."

* * *

Alright, so perhaps he shouldn't have left her in the wee hours of dawn, just to get away from her. It was the first time he had left her before she awoke, so there was no doubt that she was mad.

When Dorian spotted her later that morning, on her way to the dummies, not looking particularly happy, he slapped himself inwardly. Judging by the way she aggressively hacked and slashed away at one dummy, she was _not _glad.

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Good job, me! Now she's pissed at you," he berated himself. He walked to his chair, in his small private corner of the library, sitting down with a sigh.

"You're scared." The sudden chirpy voice made Dorian yelp, eyes looking frantically around, quickly spotting Cole sitting on the railing. The mage sighed in relief. "Cole. Please don't appear out of the blue like that."

The kid nodded. "Sorry. I won't do it again." He slid down the railing and walked towards Dorian slowly. "Why?" he suddenly blurted out.

The mage raised a brow. "Why... What?"

"You are scared. Why?" Cole asked again.

Dorian scoffed, saying, "I'm not scared."

Cole shifted into his 'reading' mode and his eyes stared at Dorian intensely. "Her hands on mine. Warm, sweaty bodies grind together. She says my name, voice filled with emotion and I want to say it." Dorian was about to interrupt the boy, but he kept going. "I want her _alone_. She is not _his _but mine. Alone. She's mine. I want her." The mage stared at Cole in disbelief, momentarily forgetting that he could 'read' emotion.

"Cole...?" he tried to get his attention.

"She might not. What if she leaves me like father? Like everyone else?" Cole seemed to return to normal, smiling gently at Dorian. "You should tell her," he said, and with that, Cole vanished before Dorian's eyes.

"Ah. Well." He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

"Krem!" Kat spotted Bull's right hand man as soon as he walked out of the Inn. Krem turned and greeted the Inquisitor with a small grin "Kat. Long time no see," he said.

"You mean last night. It was a good game," she chuckled and Krem did the same.

"Boss is looking for you, by the way. Something important." He shrugged, gesturing towards the entrance. "He's in the usual spot," he said, and with that he put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it before taking off towards the stables.

The Inquisitor walked inside the buzzing Inn, greeting those who yelled out her name, waving her hand as she walked towards Bull's corner. She turned by the staircase and his eye immediately caught hers. She smiled, saying, "Yo."

"Morn' Boss." He shot her a small grin. "Lookin' good." His eye ventured down her body, making her blush a little. Kat chuckled and cleared her throat, venturing to sit down at the chair beside his.

"Thanks." she said as she sat down.

Bull studied her for a moment, quickly noticing her distress. "What did he do?" he asked, completely taking her by surprise, "You're all... pissy. So, do I need to kick his ass?"

She held up her hands, shaking her head. "Nothing. He did nothing." She sighed, a strained smile spreading on her lips.

Bull nodded, rubbing his jaw with a hand. "Huh. So he did _nothing_. That's not good." Kat whipped her head to the side, staring wide-eyed at him. "I thought he was smarter than that, but obviously he's an idiot."

"Bull?" she piped out.

His grey eye caught her emerald ones and he smiled genuinely "I may only have one eye, Kat, but I'm not _blind_," he said, pointing a finger at his black eye-patch. "I know you're in love with the Vint. Lucky bastard."

"Eh?" She was at a loss for words.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about _our _little secret. I think we should end it." He shrugged and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. "Unless you don't want to," he suggested.

Kat looked away from him, down to the floor, suddenly feeling like an idiot. "I'm... I am sorry, Bull. I just-" She felt like she had hurt him, overwhelmed by her guilt, and she didn't notice how he was grinning from ear to ear, leaning closer to her. "You mean a lot to me and I have no complaints but Dorian... I lo-" She turned towards him, only to gasp at their close proximity. His eye shined with something she couldn't identify, and she shivered as his attention was suddenly on her lips as she licked them, making Bull groan.

"So..." he started, looking around for anyone near them, if anyone was peeking at them, "Let's just," he paused, gently grabbing her jaw with his big hand, "Appreciate what has happened and move on, yeah?" His thumb glided across her bottom lip, sighing as she bit it. "Teasing me?" he asked and Kat shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Their close proximity made her squirm, not knowing whether it was because she was nervous or something else.

Bull grunted, closing the short distance between them, capturing her lips in a brief kiss before letting her go. Kat sat there, frozen in place, and Bull chuckled deeply, "Glad to see I still have that effect on you, Kat," he noted.

"Before you run off to that bastard, I think I should tell you that I _know_." Kat tilted her head in confusion, forcing a laugh from him. "Just go," he urged her on and she stood up from the wooden chair, giving him one of her brightest smiles, nodding her thanks.

Seeing her leave out the door, made Bull snort, "Fucking lucky Vint," he said to himself. His eye noticed a maid standing by the bar, staring at him, a teasing smile directed his way and Bull shrugged, leaning back in his chair, beckoning her towards him.

_Come to the Bull, little bird._

* * *

Kat spent the rest of the day in her small private office, down in the depths of Skyhold, sitting comfortably in her big soft chair, with a big book in her lap, only a few candles lighting up the room. She was nipping at a small breadstick that she had received earlier from the baker.

After her talk with Bull, she had felt relieved and happy that part was over. Bull still meant a great deal to her, but it was mostly friendly feelings she had towards him. He was another one she couldn't imagine her life without.

She took another bite of the breadstick, chewing it slowly as she turned to the next page. Kat had gone down to her private office after a meeting with Josie, needing to be alone. She hadn't seen Dorian for the whole day, and it was well into the evening by now. Perhaps she was avoiding him because she didn't feel ready to tell him of her feelings just yet. She had to build up courage, she told herself, knowing it was a shitty excuse.

Shifting in the chair, she folded one leg over the other, humming to herself as she skimmed the lines of the book. It was one she had just picked out randomly and had begun reading it, needing a distraction.

Her right hand went up and swept a lock of black hair behind her ear and she took another bite of the breadstick.

Suddenly the room got dark as the candles went out. Kat let out a curse, placing the book on the massive desk, breadstick in her mouth, standing up from her chair and going around the desk, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

"Just my fucking luck..." she mumbled, mouth currently filled with bread. Her hands moved along the wood, trying to guide her the right way. "And there's no fucking wind down here."

"I know, right. It's crazy." A sudden voice made her scream, the breadstick falling to the floor, her hand flying to the hilt of her sword. Kat couldn't see anything, it was all black in front of her, but the voice sounded like it had come from behind her, and she hadn't noticed whose voice it was. "You might want to tell me who you are?" she asked.

The person chuckled darkly and Kat felt herself relax at the well-known sound. "Dorian, you ass!" She still couldn't see him, or anything for that matter. She had no idea where he was and she didn't exactly like that. Maker knew what the mage could do to her.

"I'm a little hurt that you couldn't recognise my voice, Kat. Considering how much you _adore _it," he said, his voice sultry and teasing. She felt the well-known pressure between her thighs, warm and aching, and kicked herself in her mind for how just his voice had that kind of power over her body.

"Did you make the lights go out?" she asked him, clearly annoyed with him. Even though she couldn't see him, Dorian shrugged and chuckled.

"Yep. I did it. Arrest me," he mocked her. She growled at him, trying to listen for his footsteps.

"Well, you're the mage. I'm not used to _playing _with fire, you are, idiot." she barked.

"Hmm. But, at the moment, you are _playing _with fire, love." he exclaimed.

"Just do something about the light, you big-" she heard his feet move across the rug behind her and she turned around, trying to grasp him, but apparently the damn mage was a little quicker than her and she found herself pressed up against him. His hands kept her captured by the wrists and she could feel his breath across her chin, the rumble of a chuckle vibrating through him.

"Now this is promising." Dorian pressed her against her desk, her thighs hitting the edge of the wooden surface and she tried to loosen his hold on her.

"Let go, Dorian, and turn on some fucking light. It's not funny," she barked at him, trying to pry her wrists free of his hands to no avail.

_Well, you aren't really trying __**that **__hard to get free, you slut_, her mind berated her. Alright, so perhaps she could fight harder but...

His lips skimmed across her jaw and Kat tilted her head to the side, giving him more access. It was like her body acted on its own sometimes. His tongue slipped out when he reached her ear, following the curve of it, chuckling breathlessly. "I can't even touch you without getting hard." He ground his hips against her and Kat could easily _feel _his need against her.

"Fucking ridiculous," he huffed out, moving from her ear down her neck, placing a light kiss to the junction of her shoulder. "Ah, well. It could be worse."

"So you are saying you _could _get better or what?" She pushed against him, glaring at him even if he couldn't see it. "Way to charm a lady, asshole."

"It's another talent of mine, dear. I know; I'm amazing," he said dramatically and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Not that I am saying I can get any better. Considering just how _crazy _I am about you." he drawled. This took her a little by surprise, because it was not like him to say that. He told her she was beautiful and sexy occasionally, but mostly it was himself he complimented.

"Are you drunk?" she asked him. Again, he just chuckled, placing her hands down to the desk, trusting that she wouldn't shove him off her. To her own surprise, she didn't, her fingers clasped the edge of the desk and waited for him to do something.

"Uh, no," he snickered, "But I would like something to drink. My throat is getting a little dry."

Kat scoffed, "Well, if I could actually _see _something, then I could go to my _own _secret stash and get you something to drink."

Dorian didn't answer that, instead his hands travelled up her arms, making the hair stand up by the touch; they reached her shoulders, stopping for moment before she felt him cup her face gently, tilting her head upwards to his soft lips. Kat closed her eyes, moving a hand, placing it on top of his, eagerly accepting his kiss.

He stepped closer to her, forcing her to slid up on the desk so he could stand between her legs, still kissing her slowly. One hand went into her dark curls, grabbing the back of her head, tilting her further so he could get better access. Kat moaned lightly in response, clenching his hand with her own.

_This is definitely new_. Not that he hadn't kissed her before, but it was the way he did it was new. It was warm, touching and _loving, _the last being completely new to her.

Her other hand travelled up his chest to his neck, pulling him closer, her long legs placing themselves around his hips, making him grunt in approval. She could feel his own desire for her against her center, in no doubt that he could feel the heat emitting from there.

He ground against her core briefly, forcing a gasp from her, ending their kiss. Her hand on his neck dug into his skin as he grinded against her spot slowly, teasing her. Kat wished she could see him. See how his pupils expanded with desire, a flush on his cheeks, lavish in how his control was slowly slipping.

"I want to-" She gasped as his hand went from her head to her backside, pushing her against his grinding hips. "Damn it! Turn on the fucking light," she hissed.

Just as she wished, the candles on her desk lit up, illuminating the room once more in warm orange light and she could finally see him.

What she saw made her breathless. His eyes were staring so _intensely _at her, love shimmering in the hazel depths. A lump gathered in her throat and she tried to gulp it down.

"I love you," she blurted and she clamped a hand over her mouth, colour leaving her face, panicking. All movement stopped and he simply stared at her, shock evident on his features.

Her emerald eyes watered. "Shit." she mumbled, wanting to cry all of the sudden. Kat turned her head downwards, hiding from his piercing gaze. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

A tear rolled down her cheek, the relief of it finally being let out overwhelming her, the heavy stone lifted off her shoulder. Though she had just blurted it out into the open, him not answering her was hurting her a little.

"I-I," she stammered, her voice heavy with emotion, "I have for a long time, Dorian. I don't want to burden you with it. It's just that..." she sniffled, "Maker, fuck it. I hate this." She wiped away the tear, preparing herself and her heart for whatever reaction he may have. "I love you, idiot," She finally turned her eyes up to his and met them head on. "And I won't hide it anymore."

Kat hated the way he just stayed quiet and unmoving, just staring at her with those dreamy eyes she loved so much. "Say something.".

Dorian stared into her watery emerald eyes, completely silent, heart thundering in his chest. If he had to be honest with himself, he didn't know what to say.

_Perhaps say that you love her also, you big fucking idiot._

"What about Bull?" he asked. _Great. Smooth, you fool. Now she thinks you're avoiding the subject_.

Kat scoffed, disbelief showing in her features, "I tell you something so important and all you can ask me is _that?_" She shook her head, feeling her heart break a little bit. "Fine. It's over between us," she readied herself from what she was about to say next, "And now we're over too."

_Crap. See?! Now she wants to dump your sorry ass because you were too much of a pussy to be honest with her. Great. Fucking asshole, I should kick my ass!_

"Now, now. Hold on a second." He had to keep her from leaving, anything, until he could say it himself, "So you and him-?" Kat shook her head, glaring slightly at him, "And you and I are-?" She nodded.

"Good!" he piped up happily.

"You're confusing me, Dorian. At least, let me go so I can feel sorry for myself," she choked out, not wanting to cry in his presence, even if the urge to do so was almost undeniable.

"It's unhealthy, I hear. To cry. Gives you wrinkles." he said.

"Are you fucking kidding-?! No! Get off me, you son of a-" She tried to shove him aside. "Fuck you. Go back to Tevinter. I don't want to see your smug face anymore. Just leave."

He caught her wrists, stopping her struggle against him. "I will cut off your dick and feed it to the-"

"I love you, Kat."

"What?" She stopped moving and turned surprised eyes to his. "What did you say?"

Dorian sighed. "Are you deaf, woman? I said I love you."

"B-but you-"

"Shut up, Kat."

"And then you said-"

"Just shut up."

"Then I said-"

"Maker, just shut up." He kissed her, pouring all his emotions into the kiss, relief washing over him as he let go of her wrists and her arms went around his neck, pulling him to her once more.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips, feeling her smile in return. Tears rolled slowly down her cheeks and Dorian stopped the kiss, wiping them away. "Don't cry, fool. It's happy times, you know."

Kat chuckled and grabbed him by the collar, pulling his lips down to hers, kissing him passionately. He groaned, hands sliding down her sides to her backside, kneading the soft flesh, hearing her moan in the back of her throat.

Her legs tightened around his hips, the mood quickly returning to them both. He lifted her up slightly, placing her a bit further onto the desk, following closely after her, not wanting to lose the connection with her.

"I love you," he said it again and her heart soared.

"Just shut up and prove it," she said as their kiss ended. Kat found the leather straps that kept his chest armour in place, undoing it, relishing in the sound of the heavy leather hitting the stone floor. He kept still, letting her do all the work, with a pleased smile.

"Too slow," he commented, earning him a glare from her.

"I want it slow," she explained, already working on his pants. "I want to look at you. _All of you_."

"I am very handsome, I know, but you have seen everything already." Dorian sighed, wanting nothing more than to shag her into the next week. _Women and their weird fantasies of-Oh._

He felt her hands on his member, groaning as she stroked it. Kat smiled at his fluttering eyes, loving that she had this hold over him.

"Love," he hissed as her thumb glided over the head, "I feel a little alone... Ya know, being naked _all by myself_." He steadied himself against the desk, putting his head on her right shoulder as she kept playing with him.

"Mmmh," she hummed and continued to stroke his member. "You say you are so handsome and all... But this?" she ran a finger along the length, "It's ugly."

Dorian choked on what was a mixture of a groan and a laugh, not the least bit surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Not like my own thing is pretty. Luckily, we match." She chuckled and let go of him, much to his dismay, but she made it up to him by taking off her blouse, undoing the small knots holding it in place, her eyes watching him teasingly.

Dorian took her blouse from her hands, throwing it onto her chair, stepping back, just enough to that she could remove her pants and undergarments. "I love that you don't wear a breast-thingy." he commented as she kicked her pants away, seating herself back on the desk, leaning back on her arms, "Makes it easier for me... It just makes it easier." He took his place between her legs, hands already on her body, sliding up her sides.

"It's called a-"

"I don't care. It doesn't matter to me. I prefer you naked anyway."

Dorian looked at her naked body, appreciating every inch of it, every scar, every imperfection. "Beautiful." He sounded breathless. The way she beckoned him with her eyes, playing coy made him want her more, which seemed impossible.

With a swift move, Kat grabbed his shoulder, pulling to her, hissing as their naked skin touched, creating electricity that shot through them both. Her lips sought out his, tongues mimicking each other, his hands grasping desperately onto her hips, lifting her up slightly to align himself with her opening. Entering her with a gasp, feeling her arms tighten around him as an anchor and hearing her own gasp against his ear almost made him come, then and there.

Kat moaned as he pulled back out and thrust swiftly back in, repeating the same motion, creating a delicious pace. It was neither rough, hard or fast, but just perfect. She raked her nails across his back, over his shoulders and down his chest, loving how he groaned, his hands grabbing her so tight it might bruise.

Dorian was deeply concentrated on not finishing too fast, failing as he stiffened, his hands holding her hips steady as he came. Kat moaned as she felt him twitch inside her, not caring that he had done it before she, knowing that he was _far _from finished.

He took a few deep breaths, removing her arms from his shoulders, laying her back against the desk, arms above her head, using a hand to keep them there. Then he drove into her _hard_ and Kat couldn't hold back the loud gasp.

Eyes captured by her breasts bouncing from his thrusts, he couldn't help himself and lowered his mouth to a nipple, sucking on it gently, enjoying the sounds she made.

Kat bucked against him, getting frustrated that he was holding her arms down when she desperately wanted to touch him.

As if he read her mind, his hand let her go and her hands immediately sought out his face, yanking him down to her hungry lips. His pace slowed down, plans forming in his mind, and his hand shot out across the desk, shoving _everything _off the wooden surface, not caring about the sound of broken glass hitting the stone floor.

Dorian stopped moving, bringing both his arms around her, lifting her up so he could could turn and lay down on the desk himself. He wanted her to take control for now.

Not wasting any time, she slid along the length of him and watched as his head fell back immediately. A hand found her hip, fingers digging in just enough to not hurt, and she rolled her hips again, his jaw clenching this time. The next time she slid down she adjusted the angle at just the right moment and allowed him to slide into her all the way. A guttural groan emerged from his throat, muscles cording in his neck as he strained against what he was feeling. She moved slowly, enjoying the sensation of him inside her, but knowing she wouldn't reach orgasm so soon. She kept her eyes on him as she rose and lowered herself. Taking notice of how his face twitched or his hands grasped her. All her movements were slow and purposeful and she could feel every muscle under her tensed and waiting.

Never did she change her pace. Even when his breathing became so jagged and erratic she could see him struggling. Even when his hands clamped over her hips so hard she was sure to have bruises the next day. Even when her name was torn from his throat in groan so deep and primal she felt it in her toes, she never changed her pace. Having had enough and noting that she hadn't reached her own end yet, he surged beneath her, loving the way she gasped out his name and kept saying it like a prayer as he guided them both to the edge. Kat felt her muscles tighten like a bowstring, eagerly waiting for the fall. One hard thrust more and she snapped. Dorian pulled her down to him, letting her twitch in his arms, while gritting his teeth from the orgasm.

His arms wrapped around her back and pushed tangled hair from her face. She could hear his heart beating out of control and she pressed soft kisses there as he calmed down.

With a long sigh she slid to the side and curled against him.

"Damn," he breathed out.

"Agreed," she chuckled.

They finally returned to normal. Kat feeling relaxed, satisfied and so _immensely_ happy, was ready to take a small nap. However Dorian moved beside her, and she opened one eye. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm ready for round two," he said, grinning as he pulled her on top of him.

* * *

A few days after, Dorian was walking down the stairs of the tower, humming happily to himself.

"What's gotten into him lately?" Leliana asked Josie as he passed them on the staircase. The ambassador shrugged but a happy smile crept onto her lips. "He looks like he's in love or something."

Mother Giselle passed him by on her way up, greeting him with a nod and Dorian smiled at her. He stopped, turning around to face her. "Mother Giselle," he called out.

The priestess paused in her steps, looking over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Next time you hear any rumors about the Inquisitor and I," he paused for effect, noticing how she nodded slowly, "Just know all of them are true." He winked at her and ran down the staircase.

She just stared after him, surprise washing over her face, making Leliana and Josie giggle.

"Now that's priceless," Leliana laughed.

* * *

Kat was tapping her foot against the dirt, getting impatient. "Where is he?"

As if on cue, he called out to her, running towards the stables. She turned to meet him, glaring at him as he came up to her, "You're late."

Dorian kissed her, surprising her slightly. "Looking good takes a lot preparation, love," he explained with a shrug.

Kat shook her head and grabbed his hand, leading him towards their horses. "Your father is rather impatient, if I remember correctly. So your excuse for being late would be that 'I had to look good'?" she asked with a snicker.

He tucked at her hand, stopping her. "Not exactly. I would tell him it was your fault."

Kat snorted. "Of course you would."

"Besides, the old man shouldn't complain. I am, after all, granting his wish of getting married."


End file.
